Kagura and Lust's Valentine's Day Surprise!
by Shoushin
Summary: Surprise! This is a InuyashaFullMetal Alchemist crossover! Well, Al is human and Naraku is not trying to kill anyone, well he's trying to kill me but anyway... They are not actual brothers or sisters! It is how me and my friends RP as them! Enjoy! Oneshot


Summary- Alrighty then... I know it's not Valentine's Day anymore... but I was depressed on that day... fucking ass ex-boyfriend... but anyway ;

On like... Friday night... I thought up a drawing to do that mainly involves this oneshot... I didn't draw it yet but I will soon...

Also this oneshot, is mainly for me, my Onee-Chan, Hoshi-Ryuu aka Paulene, and our Nii-San, Jordan.

This is a list on who we roleplay, even though they didn't help in making this I will show you the list anyway... actually they don't even know that this oneshot exists! XD

Me- roleplays Lust and Kagura

Paulene- roleplays Wrath and Rin

Jordan- roleplays Ed, Al, and Naraku

OKAY enough of me talking... on with the surprise!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lust and Kagura were just sitting on the couch bored, until Lust got an idea. " Hey Kagura!" Kagura looked at her friend, " What?" " How about we surprise our Nii-sans and our Onee-Chan?" Lust said with a smirk " Surprise them? How?" Kagura asked interested. Lust whispered something in her ear, Kagura nodded " That sounds good, they won't see it coming!"

Lust nodded then grabbed the phone, she dailed a number in, after a few rings a little boy's voice said " Hello?" "Hey Wrath, it's Lust can you and Rin come over today?" " Hold on let me ask Rin if she wants to come over..." After a few moments of silence Wrath finally spoke into the phone again " She said she'd love to come." " Good, come here in half in hour." " Alright, see you then Lust." "Okay bye, Wrathy-kun"

Lust hung up the phone, then handed it to Kagura, Kagura dialed a different number, after a couple rings, a man's voice came up " Hello, this is Naraku." "Hey Naraku, it's Kagura, would you, Ed, and Al like to come over?" there was a few moments of silence " Sure, when do you want us to come over?" " In half an hour." " Alright, see you then." " Okay bye!" Kagura hung up the the phone, and looked at Lust. Both of them smirked at the idea of their surprise, neither Naraku, Ed, Al, Wrath, or Rin had any idea what was going to happen.

Half an hour had passed, the doorbell rang Kagura got up off the couch and opened the door, it was Naraku, Ed ,and Al. Kagura let them in and they went over and sat on the couch with Lust, she looked at them, " Figures that you guys would be here first..." Naraku raised an eyebrow " First?" Kagura sat down next to Lust again, " Yeah, we invited Rin and Wrath over too and they're always late." " That's true, they are ALWAYS late." Ed said while nodding in agreement.

About fifteen minutes passed and the doorbell rang again, Lust opened the door, it was Wrath and Rin. " Finally you two show up." Ed and Naraku said at the same time, "Sorry, we were late because we bought you all these." Wrath said pulling out a bag full of Valentine's Day chocolates for everyone. Al looked at them, "Aw... that was very nice of you two." Rin and Wrath smiled, " That's right it's Valentine's Day... wait... Lust, Kagura aren't you two suppossed to be with your boyfriends today?" Naraku asked curious.

" We were but Scar and Sesshomaru decided to do some male bonding... sense they see how close all of us are." Kagura said, Naraku nodded, Rin gave some of the chocolates to everyone, and they all started to talk about what they were going to do over the weekend. Kagura and Lust thought it would be a good time to give them their surprise, so they got up off the couch, but nobody noticed becuase they were all to busy talking to each other.

Kagura went by Naraku and Rin, while Lust went by Ed, Al, and Wrath, they both looked at each other and nodded to each other. Then Kagura kissed Naraku and Rin on the cheek, while Lust kissed Ed, Al, and Wrath on the cheek too, it was so quick no one had time to react. " HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kagura and Lust yelled as they both quickly ran out of the living room. Leaving Ed, Al, Naraku, Rin, and Wrath sitting there, with lipstick on their cheeks and shocked looks on their faces, until... " EW! They just kissed us!" Wrath yelled trying to get Lust's lipstick off his face. Ed, Al, and Naraku joined him in trying to get the lipstick off their faces, all of them complaining about it. Rin just sat there, she was too shocked to move, Wrath tried to get the lipstick off of both him and her but it wouldn't come off, Naraku, Ed, and Al also couldn't get the lipstick off.

" What the hell! Lust! Kagura! What kind of lipstick do you two have!" Naraku yelled still trying to get the lipstick off, " It's not coming off!!" Ed said with a little panic in his voice. Lust and Kagura peeked their heads out from around a corner, "The lipstick takes a few days to get off." Kagura said, " So you're all going to be stuck with lipstick on your face for a while." Lust said with a smirk "WHAT!?!" they all yelled, except for Rin, she was still in shock.

**THE END... or is it?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shoushin: Alright... What do you think?

Naraku & Ed: Shoushin! Get this lipstick off of us this instint!

Shoushin: NEVER!!! -runs off-

Naraku, Ed, & Wrath: GET HER!!! -chases after Shoushin-

Kagura: -looks at Rin- Uh... Rin are you okay?

Rin: ...

Kagura: Rin? -pokes her-

Rin: - falls over, doesn't move-

Lust: Is she alright?

Kagura: I don't know...

Both: -poke her-

Rin: - still doesn't move-

Lust and Kagura: -sweatdrop-

Al: You guys leave Shoushin alone!

Naraku, Ed, & Wrath: We will when she gets this lipstick off of us!! - still chasing Shoushin around-

Shoushin: -hides behind rock and whispers- Well do you guys think Naraku, Wrath, Ed, Rin, & Al should get their revenge on Lust and Kagura?

Naraku, Ed, &Wrath: THERE SHE IS!

Shoushin: Eep! - runs off- REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THEY SHOULD GET REVENGE!!! AHHHHH!!! - continues to run-


End file.
